Titan revamped
by creed9294
Summary: I have returned after realising my skills were lacking I left but am now a much better writer. A kindhearted rat must stand up to stop beasts of all races from being destroyed by a misguided creed.


Author's note: It has been awhile since I have been here I had left to work on my writing skills…looking back at the stories I am now about to recreate I realize my punctuation was terrible…and sometimes I could barely tell who was talking…so I have now returned with a fresh mind and new ideas…my titan series will continue as planned when I first conceived this idea but it should be much different now… so there if anyone even decides to read this…

Titan

(A camp in the western fringes of mossflower) There was a group of beasts that named themselves after the mythical beasts known as dragons they called themselves the shadow scales. They by the traits which they were born were given a title that was the name of the dragon which they supposedly shared that trait with. Meanwhile in the tent of the leader who went by the name of cartiz otherwise known as the dragon of mayhem. He had ruled over his tribe for many years As wise as he could. They did not wander around terrorizing other beasts as other vermin did…no they worshipped the dragons and their mythical stories and even gave offering to these creatures. Although such things were not on Cartiz's mind as he awaited the birth of his second child the first one being his lovely little Anara promptly named the dragon of love for the heart shaped birth mark on her leg he looked at her as she now stood before him almost as anxious as her father.

"Daddy is the baby borned yet?" She asked still only four seasons of age. Cartiz chuckled and shook his head. "Nay my daughter but soon methinks…" Soon the sound of a crying babe reached their ears from the private room to the left. Cartiz lifted the flap Anara following behind when they saw their mother holding the newest addition to the family. He was quite big for a newborn but had the most beautiful bright green eyes they had ever seen. Anara's mother and Cartiz's wife Eleanor named the dragon of Beauty she looked down lovingly at the small bundle of fur in her arms she smiled at her mate and child. "Would you look at him isn't he beautiful…but he has so much blood on him…" Cartiz noted this and nodded sitting next to her on the bed he pet the top of his son's head with a single finger. The child opened his eyes again for a moment and looked at his father then closed his eyes again drifting into sleep. Cartiz nodded with a satisfied smirk on his face. He turned to his mate. "I already know which dragon he shall be named after when the grand bishop and his priests take a look at him but I want you to give him a name Eleanor…" Eleanor nodded. "I want to name him Aaron." Cartiz nodded and held her face. "Ah a fine name methinks!" Eleanor smiled warmly and held the small bundle to her murmuring a song to the babe as Cartiz left saying he would return shortly.

Anara looked down at her brother and smiled. "Aw you be iz a cute little fella hehe" Eleanor smiled and watched as her little daughter looked down at her new brother and pat her shoulder. "Why don't you run along and play me and your brother are very tired." Anara nodded planting a small kiss on her mother and brother's cheek. "Okay mummy bye bye!" As she ran along Eleanor knowing she would have to leave Aaron as he was for the naming ceremony yawned and she and Little Aaron fell into a deep slumber.

Meanwhile at the elder's chamber's Cartiz was telling the grand bishop Archmenias of the successful birth. Archmenias smiled and patted Cartiz'z shoulder. "Ah congratulations young Cartiz I am glad to hear of your son's birth." Cartiz nodded very pleased. "Ah yes he is very large for a newborn he will be a great warrior to the clan methinks!" Archmenias nodded and then tilted his head. "Has the child been left as he was since birth?" Cartiz nodded. "Aye old un I made sure of it I of all people should know of our clan's laws." Archmenias nodded. "Aye as you should. We should make our way to the babe immediately to inspect him." He nodded to a few dragon priest's who were identified by their black, purple striped robes , who then grabbed a couple of books designed to match the babe's characteristics with the many dragons of the celestial plane as they thought and a needle and dyes... Cartiz nodded. "Aye sir if you'll follow me..." The bishop and his priests followed Cartiz back to his tent and Went to where the two were sleeping together. One of the priests went to wake Eleanor but cartiz stopped him by placing a paw on his shoulder. "Nay let her rest; just take Aaron from her..." The priest nodded and Cartiz moved foreword and gently removed the sleeping babe from its mother's arms.

The bishop took Aaron from Cartiz's paws and placed him on a small table nearby. The older rat nodded impressed at the babe's size. "Oh aye yes he is a big warrior a fine warrior he shall make!" He then looked at the babe the blood that covered him now a bit dry the bishop shook his head. "Much blood I see much blood..." He murmured gently moving his paw across the child's face. He then nodded to one of the priests and he flipped open a large tome. Archmenias scanned the pages coming to a stop at a certain chapter. "Ah here tis..." He murmured off handedly as he began to scan the child. He was drenched in more blood then he had ever seen from a newborn... and he was very big. The bishop began to inspect the babe's paws and foot paws when he found something very intriguing on the top of Aaron's right paw... it took much resemblance to M as he flipped through the pages he began to murmur. "Could it be the dragon of hate? no no he does not have the hammer mark... Death? No skull he then stopped at one page...it was very dark. Archmenias looked up at Cartiz... "This is a omen...of what kind I do not know but your son shall be named....after the dark dragon Meothu the dragon of blood!" Cartiz did not gasp or get up he knew this from the beginning of course. "Aye I accept your revelation grand bishop...now shall we in act the ritual?" Archmenias nodded. "Aye... it shall be a blood red dragon from the right side of his neck to the shoulder of the same kind." Cartiz nodded and the priest's pulled out the needle and blood red ink and began the Tattoo. The babe slept through it all when it was done the dragon stood out prominently on his body. The priests sprinkled the ritual herbs on the babe and the grand bishop spoke in a grand tone. "I name you Lord Aaron blood eyes after the prince of hate the dragon of blood!" The goddess Gaia looked upon Aaron with a motherly smile knowing of the destiny that would soon reveal itself. Aaron stayed asleep ...not knowing the great destiny that lay ahead of him.

Author note: I feel very good about this, please review, if you have the chance... I would like to know how to improve as necessary...good day...


End file.
